Cказка о принцессе Нодзоми
by Kit2000
Summary: У каждого родителя есть мечта… как бы поудачнее выдать замуж дочь. Основано на игре Harukanaru toki no naka de 3. Пэйринг: Нодзоми/Куроу


_Не то чтобы очень, а все-таки давно, жил был король, которого звали Хакурю, и было у него двое детей: сын да дочь. Красавица была дочь: длинные розовые волосы, зеленые, как чистейший изумруд, глаза, фигурой была стройна да и нравом интересна. О сыне расскажем потом. Дочь же звали Нодзоми._

_Любил король детей своих. Хотел он, чтобы жизнь их сложилась и, кроме счастья, не знали они ни нужды, ни печали, ни какого другого зла. Все отец делал для своих наследников: воспитал в них добрые и чуткие сердца, дал прекраснейшее образование, и теперь думал, как бы поудачнее партию найти. _

_В прекрасном месяце апреле исполнилось Нодзоми 18 лет. По закону страны, девушки восемнадцатилетнего возраста имели право на замужество. И король всячески пытался найти подходящего принца для своей драгоценной дочушки-принцессы. _

_Много заморских принцев пыталось завоевать сердце красавицы, да только, кроме силы физической, никто из них не имел красоты душевной. Устала Нодзоми от таких бездарей и говорит уважаемому родителю, что если в течение трех месяцев не найдется принц, подходящий ей по характеру, интеллекту, взглядам на жизнь и душевности, то не станет она ничьей женой, а уйдет в страну далекую, пустынную. Испугался король такому заявлению. Отцовское сердце хотело, чтобы дочь была счастлива, но, видя всех претендентов на ее руку, становилось ему печально, так как знал, что не будет у чада его жизни с такими принцами. _

_Вознегодовал король. Взялся за седую свою головушку. Тут подходит к нему сын его—принц Масаоми—и говорит:_

_-Отец! Я хочу жениться! Ты совсем забыл обо мне, думая только о том, как выдать замуж Нодзоми. Я считаю себя достаточно взрослым, чтобы управлять нашей страной. Разреши мне найти себе спутницу в жизни._

_Выслушал король сына, и немного отлегло у него от сердца._

_-Хорошо,-промолвил он,-пусть будет так, как ты хочешь. Вот тебе мое родительское благословение. Ступай, дитя, и найди себе верную подругу по жизни. _

_С этими словами отец обнял сына и отпустил его восвояси. _

_Прошло около двух месяцев, пока принц разъезжал по странам разным в поисках своей единственной принцессы. И вдруг ранним утром…_

_-Отец! Я нашел!_

_Выкрикнул он, вбегая в опочивальню короля._

_Проснувшийся от испуга старик, резко встал, но, увидев, кто стоит перед ним, улыбнулся и обнял сына._

_-Чадо мое! Ты вернулся!_

_-Не время! Я нашел свою принцессу, отец! Я хочу, чтобы мы поехали к ней вместе, чтобы ты увидел ее и одобрил мой выбор!_

_Молодой принц говорил с таким восторгом и жаром, что королю захотелось увидеть эту уникальную девушку немедля._

_Все королевство провожало своих монархов в далекое плавание. Наконец, когда корабль царской четы причалил к берегам незнакомой страны, множество людей встретило путников. Тут же была подана белая карета, которая довезла принца и его семью до дворца принцессы, где встретили их очень радушно. Принцесса, в сопровождении отца своего—короля, сама распорядилась, чтобы гостей обслужили по высшему классу. Состоялся пир, на котором было сразу решено: брачный союз заключить и королевства объединить. _

_Нодзоми же сидела и скучала. Она, конечно же, была очень рада за брата, но трехмесячный срок подходил к концу, и страшно стало девушке, что она сказала тогда такие слова, но, как человек слова, отказываться от своей мысли не собиралась._

_И вот, в один солнечный денек гуляла наша принцесса по саду чуждого ей королевства и собирала цветы. Внезапно, непонятно откуда, появился молодой юноша, очень красив лицом и голосом приятен. _

_И встал юноша неожиданно на одно колено, и взял руку Нодзоми в свою, и с жаром говорит, глядя красавице прямо в глаза:_

_-Принцесса! Прошу Вашей руки и сердца!_

_Удивилась королевская дочь такому смелому поступку огненно-рыжего незнакомца, но, имея хорошее чувство юмора, ответила смело:_

_-А где же Вы раньше был, соколик? Вдруг рука-то уже занята?_

_И принц, не вставая с колена, рассказал, что, по пути сюда, его корабль ограбили пираты и потопили в глубоком море, что ему, принцу, чудом удалось спастись, и вот уже 3 месяца как он добирался сюда, чтобы посвататься прекрасной принцессе этой страны._

_-А зовут-то Вас как?—шокированная рассказом юноши, спросила Нодзоми._

_-Минамото Куроу Яситсуне 15-ый! Я принц из далекой восточной страны!_

_-Тогда, Яситсуне, стоит мне Вас огорчить. Я не та, за которую Вы меня приняли._

_-Не важно! Я полюбил Вас с первого взгляда! Прошу Вас, скажите мне свое имя!_

_-Мое имя Нодзоми. Но я не принцесса здешней страны, я.._

_-Не важно! Мне не важно, кто Вы! Я готов жизнь за Вас отдать! Позвольте, я убью для Вас дракона!—принц вскочил на ноги и выхватил меч из ножен._

_-Вчера мой брат убил последнего в этой округе,-разочарованно поделилась новостью принцесса,-Так что, не судьба, принц. Да и животных убивать нехорошо._

_-Вы такая добрая…_

_Разговорились. Понравился Яситсуне красавице за живость ума, мудрость не по годам, хороший вкус в одежде, взгляды на жизнь и отличное чувство юмора. _

_Через месяц свадьбу сыграли. _

_К слову, да чего же удивился принц Минамото, что в жены ему досталась принцесса Нодзоми. Ведь свататься он приезжал к принцессе Саку, теперешней супруге принца Масаоми, а встретил нашу принцессу, которую сразу же полюбил, не зная, что она была королевских кровей._

_И теперь все живут счастливо, а король Хакурю ушел на покой выращивать помидоры для семьи, передав правление страной сыну своему. Нодзоми же и Яситсуне всегда будут благодарить Небеса. Ведь, если бы не Их благоволение, не встретил бы нашу принцессу принц из далекой восточной страны. _

_Счастливый конец_


End file.
